Crystaline Tears
by Optical Illusions
Summary: Minako hides her true feeling through her smiles. She is different from all the other girls and no one notices it. Until now. Heero Yuy sees Minako differently . But the problem is he scares everyone in the school.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Crystalline Tears 

Authors: Optical Illusion and Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater 

Disclaimer: The two authors do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. They belong to their respective creators. 

.*.*.*.*.*. 

Chapter One: Only I Can See 

Mina stood silently at the large crystal gravestone that had an angel on it which her dammed father bought. A small tear ran down her pale face as she looked down at the named engraved. 

Lillian Aino. 

Mina's mother had died a month ago due to a bad case of lung cancer. It angered Mina that she left her with her drunken father. 

"Oh mom. If only you knew what you were doing when you married that fool I'm forced to call a father. He's been mistreating everything… you're memories, me, everyone and everything. I really miss the way things were… the last time I remember enjoying dad's presence was when you were there. It's the only time I can really remember him not drunk and actually happy with me." Mina stopped for a second to wipe away the ever-falling tears. 

"Mom, he has a girlfriend. She's after his stupid money and she has him under her spell! He won't even listen to my warnings. Now I get beaten twice as hard because she helps him. It isn't fair." 

Mina tossed her head away crying softly. She felt ashamed to have expressed all her feelings to a stone with her mother's name on it. Turning around and whipping her tears away once more she began heading back home. But she stopped when she heard a small voice in her mind. It was light and comforting and she knew it was her mother. 

_Don't worry Mina, I'll always protect you. You're father has never been good at seeing obvious things. Life is never fair but you definitely deserve a break. I'm sorry but you know I didn't plan on dying. He'll realize something soon enough._

Mina sighed but smiled to herself. Her mother heard her after all. 

Taking the rest of the day to hang at the park, Mina saw all types of things. Mothers and children, kids from school, and her favorite thing to see and also envied, couples. Mina knew she'd never have that, someone who would love her. But she hid her sad thoughts behind a smile when she saw Lita and Raye coming her way. 

"Mina!" Lita and Rei both shouted happily. 

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" 

"I guess it's a small world after all." Raye sang teasingly. 

The two joined her on the bench giggling and talking. Before they knew it the park was closing. 

"You girls better get going." The park security guard said, escorting them to the exit. Mina frowned as her friends separated from her. She really did not want to go back to her house. 

_Maybe Amy will let me spend the night at her place… No, it's too late to ask now. I'll just have to go home and run to my room. _

When Mina reached her house she dashed up the stairs and into her wing of the huge mansion. Feeling she was somewhat safe, she slowed her pace and walked into her room. Now she knew was perfectly safe. 

After she was dressed for bed, had brushed her teeth and cleansed, she flopped down on her soft bed. She put on the TV only to fall asleep soon after. 

It was not the sound of her alarm that woke Mina up the next day. It was her father who was yelling at one of the maids downstairs. He was so loud it could wake up anyone in the household. 

Slowly getting up and rubbing her eyes, Mina walked gradually to her bathroom to get ready for school. It took her an hour to take a shower, dress up, and do her hair. 'I'm going to be late again.' Mina thought looking at her alarm clock. 

Running down the stairs with her backpack in hand, she dashed out of the house without breakfast. She dared not enter the kitchen. She knew her father or Linda, the woman who supposedly loved her father, would snap at her. She was not in the mood to get yelled at or even get a slap across the face. She preferred starving instead of getting beaten up. Anything was better than that. 

Maybe Lita will have some extra lunch with her today… She hoped to herself. 

And luckily, Lita did. At lunch time she sat with her two best friends, Amy and Lita. They brought their own lunch with them and Mina made up a lie that she woke up too late to remember to bring hers. Lita, who enjoyed having people eat her food, gave her more than enough to eat. 

"Guess what!" Lita squealed when she returned from the bathroom. 

Mina and Amy got up from their cafeteria table and gathered their books up. "What is it?" Amy asked. 

Lita had a huge grin on her face and her eyes were sparkling brightly. "I finally talked to Trowa!" 

This was a big shock for both Lita's friends. Trowa Barton was known as the silent type. He hardly spoke to anyone and not many girls in the school have ever heard him speak. 

"Lita… I thought he's doesn't talk to anyone." Mina stated a little confused. 

Lita giggled. "But he talked to me! And his voice was so manlike!" She let out a sigh, her hands folded together. "My god, he reminds me of my old boyfriend!" 

Mina did not know how she felt… happy that her tall friend was probably the first girl to engage on a conversation with none other than Trowa Barton, or jealous that Lita was most likely going to have another boyfriend. 

She remained silent the whole time listening to Lita's story on how she bumped into the silent guy. A smile was present on her face but she felt a sense of depression in her stomach. 

Not watching where she was going her shoulder slammed into another's. Her head hurled to the left immediately to meet the eyes of Prussian blue. Heero Yuy was standing on her left glaring. 

"Sorry…," she managed to say, her face flushed. 

Amy and Lita had gone ahead not noticing their blonde friend's departure. Lita was too into her story and Amy was in the middle of checking her notebook to make sure she had everything. The halls were starting to get crowded and six period was going to begin soon. 

"Hn," Heero grunted walking off without saying a word. 

Mina relaxed while she watched him go. Heero Yuy was not the type of guy anyone would want to get angry. Much lest, talk to. Many in the school were afraid of him. It was said he kept a gun at his house and a switchblade in his pocket. 

Shivering at the thought of the mad boy, she ran after her two friends. When she found them they were already in their math classroom taking their seats. "Mina, where were you?" Amy asked seeing her running into the room. 

"Got caught up. I bumped into Heero." Mina explained. 

Lita, who sat in front of her, whirled around in her desk to gaze at her. "What happened? Did you talk?" 

"… I just said sorry and that was it…" 

She noticed her friend's face calmed. "Oh, good. You know, I think he's psycho. He killed his dog! I overheard it in the girl's bathroom last week." 

"Really? The poor thing…," Amy said softly. 

Mina grinned; she knew Amy didn't believe rumors about anyone. But she wasn't sure if she did… Did he really kill his dog? she couldn't help but wonder. 

"He's very cute but he freaks me out," Lita whispered into Mina's ear. 

Mina laughed at her friend before she noticed Heero coming into the classroom. Lita turned around to see him too. He walked unhurriedly to his desk, on the upper right side of Mina's. 

Everyone in the classroom seemed to have silenced when the student arrived. Once he took his seat down and laid his head on the table, everyone turned away. 

"So, as I was saying," Lita said. "Mina, did you hear that Trowa is a flute player?" 

"Nope, I must have missed it." 

Amy looked up from her books. "He plays really well. He's in my orchestra." 

"You never told me this!" Lita squealed, turning to Amy. "When's your next concert? I'm coming!" 

Amy raised an eyebrow. "You never came before." 

That was all Mina heard before turning away from her friends. Four minutes before class starts.Sighing heavily, her eyes closed slightly and her smile was gone. 

No one noticed except for Heero. He was leaning his chin on his folded arms on the desk glaring around the room. When his eyes landed on Mina he noticed that her eyes were not bright like usual. And her smile was not present on her face. 

He kept his stare on her a while longer to notice the quick changes. When her friends turned to converse with her, her blue eyes brightened and her smile came back. When the teacher came into the room, she greeted the teacher with a cheerful tone. 

Throughout the whole period, he watched the blonde put on and take off her invisible mask. 


	2. The Truth About Linda

Title: Crystalline Tears  
  
Authors: Aino Yuy aka Usagi-hater and Optical Illusion  
  
Authors' Notes: We thank everyone who reviewed our first fic. We appreciate it. Enjoy this next chapter now.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Chapter Two: The Truth About Linda  
  
Mina slammed her locker shut. What was there to do today? She already went to the cemetery once this week. There was no point in going there again. Nonetheless, she knew her father was showing off the beautiful grave to his girlfriend. She would hate to bump into them.  
  
Mina walked out of the large school with Lita at her side until her green eyed friend found her bus. The smile on Mina's face was gone very quickly. As if it were torn off. Mina held her head down, silky strands of blond hair covering the sides of her face.  
  
When Mina finally tilted her head upwards the frown was still there and her eyes did not hold there glistening sparkle. But when a few of her fellow classmates greeted her, the well-known beautiful smile appeared across her face and her eyes lit up brightly. When they left, her happy appearances did as well. The dark expression remained on her face as she kept on walking home alone.  
  
Once again, Mina did not notice that her expressions were being carefully watched. Heero's Prussian blues kept taking in everything. From her eyes to her mouth. the way her ruby lips were in a down curved position. how her hair fell onto her face to hide her expressions. He saw it all... everything.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Mina had finally reached her house. Sadly, her father's girlfriend Linda was home also. In the middle of getting a bottle of water, she overheard the woman on the phone in the other room.  
  
"-look, I'm getting the money, count on it. But his little wench is onto me. Yes I'm safe! This guy totally misses the obvious, it's pretty funny."  
  
Mina knew it. The woman her father had fallen in love with was nothing but a fraud; a witch who was out for her father's money. Hang on. wench? I'm no wench!  
  
Mina's mind raced as Linda hung the phone back up. Should I go? No. Should I now? Oh, what the hell! Mina stepped out of her hiding place. "Linda."  
  
She received a disgusted look. "Excuse me, I need to go somewhere," Linda sneered. But Mina did not move.  
  
"I said move it."  
  
"Why should I? So you can use my dad and take everything he's got? Or is it just that you-"  
  
"Shut up! If a word of this gets out to your father, so be it I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? Deny it like you've been doing for months?" Mina countered back. "Sorry, it's not going to end like that." She could hear her own hatred for the woman in her every words.  
  
"You little-" Linda was screaming but before she could finish she was cut off by Mina's father.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Dad, she was on the phone talking about stealing your money!" Mina explained. She frowned when she saw his skeptic glare. She got the same feeling all over again. He hated her.  
  
"Don't you dare speak about her that way! I know she never would do such a thing! You may hate her but you just can't be so jealous! You must know when to shut up!"  
  
Mina was quivering with rage. Why did she even bother? She knew he wouldn't listen to her anyway. Nothing she said mattered to him anymore. Her cornflower eyes shot towards Linda, who was standing behind her father. The expression on her face made her want to slap her.  
  
"Now, apologize to Linda," her father ordered.  
  
Mina's stomach churned. She hated it when she had to express regret. She was apologizing for no reason. This time she wasn't going to say sorry. If her father didn't believe it, than that was his fault. He would soon find out. But Mina had strong pride and she was not going to ask for forgiveness to a hag like Linda.  
  
"I'm not going to!"  
  
This earned a hard smack across the face. Her right cheek stung and her neck ached because of the sudden force of the turn. Covering the red spot on her face, Mina ran out of the kitchen to reach the front door. Holding tears of anger inside, she ran out of the house without a single word.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" a guy insisted, slapping his blonde friend hard on the back playfully.  
  
But the sudden painful look that overwhelmed his friend's face made it clear that the whack was too hard for him to handle. "No, Duo. I have better things to do. And why would you want to pester women during swim practice?" he asked, trying to rub his back.  
  
Duo chucked at this. "Are you kidding me? Nothing is better than checking out babes in bathing suites! Damn you Quatre, your too goody goody!"  
  
Quatre raised his eyebrow at this. "How am I a goody goody if I choose studying for the History test in stead of watching girls swimming?"  
  
"For god's sake, it's a Friday!" Duo reminded. "We don't need to study for that test till Sunday!"  
  
Rolling his light blue eyes slightly, Quatre now and then did not understand his friend's ways. "Well I'm failing History and I can't afford to fail this test. Just go without me."  
  
The disappointment in Duo's face clearly showed he did not want to go alone. But since he had missed the bus, again, he had no choice but to waste his spare time watching girls in their bathing suites. Of course, this was one of his favorite hobbies.  
  
A few minutes later after leaving Quatre in the library to study, Duo walked down the hall towards the room where the swim team practice was held. The smell of chlorine filled his noise when he entered and the sight of women in bathing suites crowded about made his famous grin appear.  
  
Life is good, life is sweet! Duo thought instantly as he watched blondes, brunettes, and a redhead walk out of the girl's locker-room.  
  
One very attractive blonde winked at him when they passed to take a seat at the benches. Duo had a confident smile on his face because of this and started flirting helplessly with the girls. However, very few were interested in what he had to say.  
  
"Come on! There has to be one of you that think my muscles are sexy! No? ...This is just lowering my self-esteem."  
  
Many of the girls thought he was a total buffoon for saying this. Especially the coach. She was pissed off that he was distracting her girls. However, the coach ignored throwing him out. But her patience was growing thin.  
  
"Ami!" The coach yelled with a little annoyance in her tone. She did not mean to direct this to a blue haired girl though.  
  
"Yes?" Ami asked kindly, making Duo look up from where he was sitting.  
  
His mouth dropped at what he saw. A girl with short length shiny blue hair came walking towards the instructor. Her hair was wet, indicated that she had gone in the pool not too long ago. A towel was wrapped over her neck.  
  
"Do two laps and show me that you can beat your record," The coach said with a commanding voice yet holding a kind smile.  
  
Duo watched the girl attentively. What was her name? Ami right?  
  
He could not help but think she was gorgeous. She had a body which curved perfectly. He watched her swim with grace, the way a mermaid would. Thankfully, she had no fins. Instead, she had long slender legs that were well built. They did not look tired after the ending lap.  
  
When Ami got out of the pool, her coach handed her a towel and showed her the timer. Ami smiled at what she saw and began to look as if she was going to jump for joy. Being more self-controlled on the other hand, she restrained herself. Duo saw a few other girls coming over to congratulate their blue haired teammate.  
  
It was obvious that Ami was one of the fastest swimmers on the team. And it was also obvious to Duo that this was none other than love at first sight.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
I hate him!  
  
That was all Mina could think at the moment as she ran down the sidewalk, heading for Lita's apartment. She was hoping she could sleep over for the night. At least it would keep her away from her father and his no good rotten girlfriend.  
  
Filled with a mix of anger and hate, Mina was dazed in her own world. She ran across the street not noticing the streetlight turning green and a bus heading her way. A loud honk came from the yellow school bus and made Mina stop dead on her tracks. Before she knew it the bus skidded into a stop, just inches away from her.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Lita flicked through a magazine. She was bored but thankful that her apartment was not too far away. However, her heart practically popped out of her chest when she heard her bus driver yell.  
  
"Crap!" the middle aged man cursed as he jammed on the brakes and slammed one of his fists on the horn.  
  
The remaining students in the bus screamed, bracing themselves for the sharp stop. The loud honk of the horn almost broke Lita's ear drums. Holding onto the seat in front of her, she looked ahead to see a familiar blonde.  
  
"Mina?!" she screamed.  
  
The name rang in a wild chocolate haired boy's ear as his eyes snapped in front of him. Heero saw his classmate ahead of the school bus, glued to the street with fright.  
  
Shit! He thought as Lita jumped out of her seat and run out of the bus.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Scared to death at what just happened Mina's legs began to grow weak, soon finding herself on the floor. The world seemed to turn around her, completely traumatized at the scene.  
  
"Mina!" she heard Lita's voice yell.  
  
Her brunette friend was soon by her side, getting her off the floor. "Are you alright? What happened? Mina?" Lita's voice sounded panicky as she shook her rather fiercely with apprehension.  
  
"I'm. I'm fine," Mina assured, taking a tight grip of Lita's arm.  
  
"Is she alright?" a voice ask from behind.  
  
The bus driver and some of the people in the school bus were standing near by, including Heero. Lita glanced at Mina's face, no sure what to respond to the bus driver.  
  
"I think." she began.  
  
"I'm fine," Mina said again. But her head began to go dizzy and before she knew it, she was falling.  
  
"Mina!" Lita's voice boomed in her ears.  
  
However, the blonde did not make it to the ground. Instead, she found another, much stronger, arms wrapped around her. Soon she was laid on the floor gradually.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Lita's worried face. And beside her friend, she saw Heero's Prussian blue eyes.  
  
.*.*.*.*.*.  
  
Author Notes: That's it for now, review/flame. We shall be updating some time soon. 


End file.
